Reality Check
by somerdaye
Summary: Sequel to Knocked Up. Things sometimes happen that make no sense. Victoire Weasley isn't quite sure she can handle the truth about her parents. And how will she tell her siblings? VictoirexTeddy
1. introduction

**a/n; i'm BAAAACK! slightly earlier than planned, but i had a day off school, and i thought, what the hell. i might as well start this. :D**

**i missed you guys, even though it's only been like a week since i last updated, i still miss you. :D**

**this is the only chapter that will be like this, and you can all use your imagination for what they're doing. writing to someone in an enchanted diary? passing notes with a new friend? whatever.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

_**introduction - no POV**_

_**Name?**_ _Victoire_

_**FULL name, please.**_ _Victoire Lilian Weasley_

_**Thank you. What year are you in?**__ Fifth._

_**What are your parents' names? **__Bill and Fleur Weasley._

_**What are you scared of? **__You're going to use this against me, aren't you?_

_**WHAT are you scared of?**__ Fine. Lots of things._

_**Specifically?**__ Deep water - like lakes and oceans - the dark, snakes, small spaces, lipstick._

_**Lipstick?**__ Traumatic memories._

_**Ah. What are your weaknesses? **__Er...what do you mean?_

_**Like, clumsiness, bad hygiene, ect. **__Oh. Well, I am sort of a klutz. I tend to trip, crash into things, and fall off things. I'm amazed my nose isn't broken from all the faceplants I take. I also sleepwalk._

_**I see. How tall are you?**__ Five foot four inches._

_**Who's your best friend?**__ Teddy Lupin. He's awesome._

_**How tall is HE?**__ ...Six four._

_**Well. Must be awkward hugging HIM. **__Slightly._

_**So, what do you want to be when you grow up?**__ Hmm...probably a Healer. Or a Muggle tv star. That'd be fun._

_**What's your favourite color?**__ Oooh, I LOVE green. And gold rocks, too._

_**Okay. Well, you can go now, if you like. **__THANK YOU. Peace out._

_--_

_**Hi. What's your name?**__ Louis._

_**Not again. FULL NAME. **__Oh, sorry. Louis Harrison Weasley._

_**Are you by any chance related to Victoire Weasley? **__Yeah, she's my triplet._

_**Er...**__ Oh, Dominique is the other one._

_**Ah. What year are you in?**__ Fifth._

_**What are you scared of?**__ Only a few things._

_**Such as?**__ Oh, the usual. Death, sharp things within reach of my sister, spiders._

_**Sharp things within reach of which sister?**__ Victoire, of course._

_**...**__ Trust me, you don't want to know._

_**Okay...what are your weaknesses? Like clumsiness, sleepwalking, ect.**__ Well, I'm not clumsy, and I don't sleepwalk. But I do have a habit of randomly bursting into song during class, and I never learned to fly a broom._

_**Hmm. How tall are you?**__ Five foot six inches._

_**Who's your best friend?**__ I don't really have one. I hang out alone, mostly. But I get along with everyone nicely._

_**I see. What do you want to be when you grow up?**__ Hmm...tough question. I think I'll see when I get there._

_**What's your favourite color?**__ Red and black._

_**Alright. Well, it's been nice talking to you. Bye. **__See you._

--

_**What's your name?**__ Dominique Gavrielle Weasley. What's it to you?_

_**Nothing. Gosh. What year are you in?**__ Fifth._

_**Cool. What are you scared of?**__ Why do you want to know?_

_**Just tell me.**__ FINE. Spiders, snakes, insects of any kind, fire, heights, physical contact._

_**I see. What are your weaknesses?**__ I'm very anti-social. I don't like people touching me. I don't talk to people unless they say something first. I can't fly a broom. I don't get along with my sister at all._

_**Hm. What do you want to be when you grow up?**__ Photographer._

_**What's your favourite color?**__ Light blue and silver._

_**Okay. Bye.**__ Goodbye._

**a/n; okay, that kinda sucked. but it gave an insight on how they are :D the next chapter should be up soon. LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**oh, and i'm abandoning the 'review replies', i'll just reply to each of them seperately. :D**

Next time...

_I heard Dad yelling from downstairs. _

_I sighed, and threw things into my trunk. _

_I was going back to Hogwarts for my fifth year, and I honestly couldn't wait to get away from my annoying sister and __**perfect**__ mother._


	2. getting away

**a/n; hey all. here's the next chapter :D**

_**one; getting away - Victoire**_

"VICKI! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" I heard Dad yelling from downstairs. I sighed, and threw things into my trunk. I was going back to Hogwarts for my fifth year, and I honestly couldn't wait to get away from my annoying sister and _perfect_ mother. Picking up the photo of Teddy and I from my nightstand, I smiled at it.

As I watched, the picture-Teddy scooped me up in his arms and threw me in Roxanne's pool. The picture-me was screaming profanities and trying to cling to my best friend. I normally hate water, but pools are okay, I guess. As long as Teddy's there.

"VICTOIRE LILIAN!"

"I'M COMING! HOLD ONTO YOUR HAT, DADDIO!" I screamed down the stairs, chuckling as I did. I heard my brother laughing from downstairs, and knew Dad was having a hard time not laughing as well. Closing my trunk on the happy picture, I dragged it downstairs. "Here I am."

Dad rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "Finally. Get in the car, Lou, Vicki. Oh, and Lou?" My brother smiled serenely and adjusted his glasses.

"Let me guess, sit in the middle?" So what if me and my sister didn't get along? It doesn't mean we're going to crash the car.

...Okay, so we almost did once. But that's irrelevant!

As we all crammed ourselves into the car for the hour-long drive, I got out my Sony PSP, Louis took out his red iPod, and Dominique grabbed a book called 'Pride and Prejudice'. Urgh. How boring. My parents held hands and chatted happily the whole way there, while I was shooting people and stealing cars.

"What are you _playing_, Vicki?" My mum demanded when she heard more screams. When I was younger, she had an accent, but she got rid of it completely now.

"Grand Theft Auto."

"Well, turn it off." Rolling my eyes, I stuffed my PSP into my green backpack and took out a Quidditch magazine to flip through. Lou was headbanging to some sort of music, and I thought I heard the beat from 'Shake It', which happened to be his favourite song _ever_.

"We're here, kids." Dad called loudly over the rising volume of Good Charlotte. My siblings and I spilled out of the shiny black Volvo and stretched while Dad got our trunks ready. There were three cages - Lou's eagle owl Charles, Dominique's snowy owl Willow, and my fluffy brown kitty Dustpaw (named after a character from one of my favourite books, Inkheart). Who, by the way, looked extremely grouchy.

"Aww, Dustpaw, don't worry, I can let you out on the train." I cooed, stroking him through the bars.

My family headed towards Platforms 9 and 10 in relative silence, and I was the first one through the enchanted barrier. Once I had given my dad a bear hug, and ducked my mum's kiss, I glared at Dominique and rushed off with my stuff to find Teddy.

When he was nowhere to be found on the platform, I loaded my things onto the train and tried to find him in a compartment. Searching the train for a flash of turquoise, I finally found him in the last freaking compartment on the train. I shouldered the door open and grinned at him.

"Hey, Ted. You just HAD to have the last compartment on the entire train, didn't you?" His eyes were drawn away from the window, and lit up at the sight of me. He stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Red. I missed you," Red and Ted. That was how we were known across the school. He took in my appearance and tugged on a strand of my cropped hair. "You cut your hair. Because your mum didn't want you to?" He guessed. Well, he knows me pretty good.

I kissed his nose, standing on tiptoe to do it. I stared at him in frustration. "You loser, you _grew_." It was true. He was now well over six feet. I barely came up to his shoulder.

Smiling, I prepared myself for another awesome year with my best friend.

**a/n; ouch, sucky ending. but whateves. i hope you likey :D**


	3. smell of cinnamon

**a/n; I understand completely if you hate me. Like, wow. Sorry so much, guys! Just, you know, school, life, retarded drama...ANYway...This is Louis' POV, I hope you like him as much as I do! :D**

_**two; smell of cinnamon - Louis**_

Ever since first year, every kid in school knew me. When you're part of the infamous Weasley clan, it happens. I'm a friendly guy, so most people liked my company, even the Slytherins. I used to get stared at a lot, because of my family name, and people wondered if I had the same talents as my dad and uncles.

Eventually they all figured it out - I wasn't a practical joker, I'd rather talk things out. I never learned to fly a broom, and I really didn't want to. I was alright in class, but nothing spectacular. I only ever got in trouble when I started singing in class. Everyone was disappointed, and instead turned to my sister, with all the makings of a true Weasley.

No one really knew Dominique existed, and that's how she liked it. It was like she was Sorted, and then she disappeared for four years.

My point is - kids liked me. Teachers liked me. Hagrid liked me too, but he likes anyone connected to Harry. But no one was my friend.

I've been okay with that for so long, not ever having a best friend, everybody waving at me and smiling at me but nobody wanting me to sit beside them in class. I've never had a problem with that before - truthfully, I never really noticed. But when I saw how Victoire and Teddy linked arms as they stepped into a carriage with about five or six other people, and Dominique begun her long trek up to the school - she hated the carriages - it hit me.

I don't have anyone. And unlike Dominique, who didn't _want_ anyone, I was feeling suddenly lonely.

Loneliness is an odd feeling, it really is. Especially when everyone is shouting 'hey's and 'how was you summer's at you, and they keep walking onto their friends. I wanted a friend. I wanted someone to be able to write over the summer, eat lunch with, do homework - or pretend to - with; someone I could bring home at Christmas, and I could go to their place over the summer. Someone I just plain _liked_.

I caught a whiff of cinnamon and stared at the source. Who _was_ that? A new transfer student? Someone who grew up _a lot_ over the summer? I saw them climb into an empty carriage, and decided to join them.

"Hi." I smiled at the person who I had just sat across from, and they looked at me with startled eyes. So it was a girl, apparently.

"You're...Louis Weasley." She said with awe. If I was anything like my Uncle Ron, I would have either shuffled my feet and my ears would turn red, or I would grin and start boasting about all the great things my family had done. I wasn't quite sure which was more likely.

"That's what they call me. But what do they call you?" I asked politely, holding out my hand for her to shake, and while she continued to stare at me warily, obviously wondering if she could trust me or not, I got a good look at her.

She was shorter than either of my sisters, with brown hair that fell limply to her shoulders. She had deep, deep blue eyes, and I found myself unable to look away from them. Her skin was pale, and her body slender. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on _why_.

"Jennie Eklund." She said in her soft voice, and shook my hand tentatively. She really was quite pretty. Maybe she could be my first friend.

"Are you new here?" I asked in a friendly tone, not wanting to scare her off or offend her or anything. It was fully possible to be at Hogwarts with someone for seven years and never knowing their name. But she nodded, clasping her hands in her lap and staring at them. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." She said quietly, still staring at her lap.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?"

She looked up at me and tilted her head, considering me. After a pause, she looked down again and answered me. "My older brother is going to be teaching here. He homeschooled me 'till now." This came as a shock to me, and I had a million and one different questions to ask her, but I decided to only ask a few.

"How old is he? What subject is he teaching?" I sounded eager, I couldn't help myself. I didn't remember any teachers resigning or getting sacked or anything, so I really wanted to know this information. And besides, maybe my uncles went to school with him.

"He's...quite old. In his early thirties, I think. And he's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." This excited me - Defense was always my best, and favorite, subject in Hogwarts. And if he was in his early thirties...he could've known Uncles Ron and Harry, or Aunts Ginny and Hermione. Remembering that Jennie was still with me, I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Jennie. No matter what House you're in, remember, just let me know if you need anything, okay?" See, this is why people like me. I'm quite friendly, and I don't have the Weasley Temper (yes, it has capitals) like the rest of my family. She looked surprised, but then her face relaxed into the prettiest smile I'd ever seen.

"I will."

**a/n; THREE GUESSES WHO JENNIE'S BROTHER IS. SERIOUSLY. :D COOKIES TO THE FIRST 3 PEOPLE TO GET IT!! :D**

**Oh, and do ya'll like Louis? I do. :D Tell me what you think!**


	4. sickle for your thoughts

**a/n; Sorry, everyone, that I took so long. And yes, Matt is Jennie's older brother :O**

**I hope people can see the importance of this.**

**MATT. GINNY'S BEST FRIEND FROM WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT. IS AT HOGWARTS. THINK ABOUT IT. HE KNOWS THE TRIPLETS. THEY DON'T KNOW HIM. DO THESE PANTS MAKE ME LOOK FAT? I THOUGHT MAYBE THEY DID, BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE. AND MATT KNOWS WHO THE TRIPLET'S REAL PARENTS ARE. OH, THE DRAMA! :D**

_**three; sickle for your thoughts - Dominique**_

I enjoyed walking up to the school every year, it was much more relaxing than taking a noisy carriage, crowded with a bunch of other people who hate you as much as you hate them. Yes, I'd rather walk, thank you very much.

It's a long journey, but it gives me time to think things over. Things like how I can deal with my sister this year. How I can let Louis know how much I love him, without physical contact or 'feel-good' moments of any kind. How I can avoid that _insufferable_ Teddy Lupin for another year. How I can beat my sister's grades, and get more OWLs than she.

But mainly, I thought about my mother and father. I couldn't stand being away from them. I just saw them a few hours ago, and I already missed them; helping Mother in the kitchen, showing off my grades to Father, and instead of being envious like I'd wanted, he'd hug me. As much as I _hate_ being touched, the feel of his strong arms around me, the woody scent that he and all my uncles had imprinted on them forevermore inhaled through my nose, was quite nice. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that.

My sister and I are complete opposites. If we have anything in common, it's our determination to beat the other. I have more in common with Louis; we are our own best friends, we both hate licorice, and we both love our parents. Victoire, on the other hand, has Teddy, and a bunch of admirers, could eat licorice for days on end, and can't wait until she's old enough to move out of our parent's house.

I've overheard her plans for after school, and they make no sense to me. Why go to Muggle medical school before applying to be a Healer? Why share an apartment with your best friend when he's male? Why cut off all ties from our mother's side of the family?

But another thing my sister and I have in common is something I learned from this eavesdropping talent. Neither of us want kids, and neither of us want to get married. I definitely don't like my sister, but I respect her for not being one of those girls who turn to mush at the sight of children, like Mother does.

I could see the castle ahead of me, and I felt a familiar urge to roll my eyes and turn around. Unlike most of the students here, I despised Hogwarts. I'd rather be at our family's summer cottage, just reading or staring out over the horizon by myself. Being surrounded by thousands of people, even in such a gigantic building, made me sick to my stomach.

Arriving at the gates, I sneaked through the front doors and slipped through the entrance to the Great Hall. Nobody spared me a glance expect the Headmistress, who nodded in my direction, letting me know that she had seen me. This was an understanding between the two of us; if I was to walk to the school, she had to see me come in. I nodded back to her and took my seat at the very end of the Ravenclaw table.

I sighed. Another year in hell was awaiting.

**a/n; I thought it would be refreshing to have someone who WASN'T in love with Hogwarts. Tell me what you think of Dominique!! :D**

**Oh, and sorry it's such a short chapter :(  
**


	5. hunger

**a/n; You GUUUYYYSSSS, I love youuu! :D I'm updating uber-quick cause of the uber-shortness of the last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's Victoire again :)**

_**four; hunger - Victoire**_

I sat down in between Teddy and my cousin Roxanne at the Ravenclaw table. Ted's a Hufflepuff, and Roxanne's a Gryffindor, but since I'm the most stubborn and I refuse to move, they come to eat at my table. Teddy was entertaining our section of the table with pig snouts and crossed eyes. I couldn't help but giggle when he adopted a dog's tongue and licked my face.

"Ew! Ted, that's so gross!" I said, laughing and pushing him away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dominique glaring at us, and I stuck my tongue out at her. Who cares if I'm childish? She deserves it. Turning back around, I noticed McGonagall standing up to make her speech. I nudged Ted and nodded towards the Headmistress.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" She said, with a slight smile. The Hall fell silent, and every eye was trained on her. Unlike her predecessor, the famous Albus Dumbeldore, most students were scared of her. McGonagall found this quite hilarious.

"Let me introduce our new students!" McGonagall gestured towards the doors, which burst open to reveal a bunch of scared little firsties. Among those, I saw, was a small redhaired girl with glasses, who was the only confident one. Her eyes scanned the tables, and when she found Teddy and I, she waved and grinned.

"Lucy is starting this year?" Roxanne asked, surprised. I knew how she felt. It seemed like it was just yesterday we were teaching her how to fly a broom and eat with silverware, and now she's in Hogwarts. I smiled and nodded, proud of my little cousin.

"It seems like she's still three years old, eh?" Teddy said, slightly awed. Lucy walked towards the Sorting stool with the rest of the little kids, and Neville started calling names out. I hardly paid attention to the Sorting, as my stomach was grumbling loud enough to make an unfamiliar man at the staff table double over with silent laughter.

And then - "Weasley, Lucy."

I craned my neck to see her sit on the stool, looking uncertain for the first time, before the aged hat fell over her eyes. After only five seconds, it reached a desicion.

"_Gryffindor!_"

Roxanne stood up on the bench and whistled, applauding hard. Teddy and I shared an amused glance while everyone else was either staring at the antics of my cousin, or rolling their eyes for the same reason. Roxanne took very much after both her parents, unlike _some_ Weasleys I know, I thought with a scowl. I was nothing like either of my parents. I had _way_ more in common with Aunt Ginny and Uncle George.

Lucy leaped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table, her arms raised in triumph. Fred, Roxanne's brother, was there to congratulate her and swipe her glasses. At least there was _one_ other Weasley who didn't take after their parents.

The list continued, and my stomach grew louder until even McGonagall was smirking. The firsties looked slightly afraid, before someone shouted, "Could you turn that thing off, Weasley?" and everyone turned to look at me.

Instead of blushing and looking at the floor like normal people would, I grinned and shouted back at the Slytherin table, where the voice had come from.

"No, I really can't! See, it annoys you, which means I should probably make it louder! Either that or get some food in there! Speaking of which, when's dinner?" The Hall burst into laughter, and the Headmistress looked torn between being disapproving and laughing along with the students.

Good thing the Sorting was already over, or else I'd have gotten in a lot of trouble. Instead, McGonagall just glared at me with a slight smile, and then stood up to make the announcements for the year.

"Dinner will be _soon_, Miss Weasley, right after I finish my speech," There was a smattering of chuckles at this. "Now, as a few of you may or may not have noticed, we have both a new teacher and a new student here at Hogwarts this year. Come on out, Miss Eklund."

A girl who I didn't recognise walked slowly out from a door behind the staff table. She had her face down, but I could tell that she was quite pretty, and also very red in the face. My triplet senses are tingling. I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Louis wave at the girl, and she smiled at him.

_Oh ho. What do we have here?_

"This, everyone, is Jennifer Eklund. She's a fourth year, and I hope you all will be very nice to her. Miss Eklund, if you will?" McGonagall held out the Sorting Hat, which got placed on her head. I noticed the new teacher smiling at her, and I was struck by how alike they looked. Perhaps he was her father? No, he was far too young. Her brother, more likely.

The hat stayed on her head for over a minute, and the whole Hall could see her trembling with anxiety. Finally, after many loud interruptions from my very hungry stomach, the hat opened it's mouth (or, you know, the part that _looks_ like a mouth) and proclaimed his decision.

"_Slytherin!_" Only the Slytherins, my brother, and the staff clapped. I scrucinised the girl as she stumbled toward the Slytherin table. It makes sense, I suppose. She doesn't look very brave, or intelligent. But why isn't she in Hufflepuff, then?

"And this!" McGonagall yelled over the buzzing, jolting me into reality. "Is Professor Matthew Eklund, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Make him feel welcome." My triplet senses were tingling again, and I glanced at both my siblings.

They had the exact same expression on their faces. Shock, mingled with recognition and uncomprehension. Turning back to the new Professor, I squinted my eyes and tried to understand why they looked like that.

And then it hit me.

And all three triplets had the same look on our faces.

He was in our family album, in the shots of my third birthday.

_The hell?!_

**a/n; Err, I hope that wasn't **_**too **_**confusing...But it's nice and long! :D**


	6. lucky charms

**a/n; Hate me all you like, but just know before you throw things at me that I'm sorry. :) Real life caught up. Buuut, it's the holidays, so I decided to update a new chapter as a present! :)**

**Oh, and incase any of you were wondering, Matt and Ginny got in another fight when the triplets were three - explaining why they don't know him. :)**

_**five; lucky charms - Louis**_

"You have them?" Victoire asked me as she ran with me through the halls. Dominique caught up with us after a few seconds, and then she was ahead of us, leading the way to Gryffindor Tower and my dormitory.

Pushing kids aside, the three of us finally got to the portrait hole. Victoire gasped out the password, which we'd learned from Roxanne, and we were admitted. Bolting up the spiral staircase, Dominique crashed into my dorm loudly, causing my roommates to look up in surprise.

"Lou, what's - ?"

"Not now!" I snarled at them, which was very out of character for me. I was in a hurry, and I _needed_ to get to my trunk. Looking at it, I saw I was too late. Victoire and Dominique already had the albums spread across the floor. I hurried to join them.

"Which one's our third birthday, Lou?!" Victoire demanded impatiently. I pointed wordlessly at a leather album that said _Triplets' Third Birthday_ in gold writing on the cover. "Oh." Dominique rolled her eyes and brushed her long hair out of her face, the better to see the now exposed pictures.

Searching frantically, she finally found the group picture. "There!" She nearly screeched, pointing at a handsome, familiar, young man who was giving Aunt Hermione a piggyback ride, and had his chin rested on Aunt Ginny's shoulder. Without speaking, Victoire and I huddled around our sister, staring at the photograph. As we watched, our new teacher kissed our aunt on the cheek, and then spun around, causing our other aunt to shriek with laughter.

I'd never given him a second thought. He was just a friend of theirs, coming to celebrate our birthday. But what if there was more to it? We had to find out. Looking at my sisters, I knew they were thinking the same thing.

But what could we do?

**vldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvldvld**

I woke up the next morning feeling anxious and unrested. The answer to what we had to do came to me in my sleep. But I didn't know if I wanted to go through with it. It was kinda....mean. And wrong. We _could_ get expelled for it.

But as Victoire said, what if there was some family secret kept from us, concering this new guy? Dominique thought it highly unlikely, but agreed that it was a possibility. I was in the middle - not sure which one of my sisters was closer to the truth. And I _needed_ to know the truth.

Did you know? I've never lied in my life. Yes, I've kept my mouth shut while others were lying, and I've told Victoire she looks great, no matter what she's wearing, but I've never actually come right out and _lied_.

The thought that my entire family could be lying to _me_ put a knot in my throat.

Glancing at my alarm clock - which remained unused, I always got up before it - I decided it was time to face the day.

I dressed and packed my bookbag while my dormmates were just stirring. And I was out the door before they'd opened their eyes.

But where to go now?

I stopped, thinking hard. I _could_ go to Ravenclaw Tower, and pick up my sisters, so we could converse on our way to breakfast, or I _could _go down to the Entrance Hall and wait for Jennie. I was completely torn.

However, like most times in my life thus far, the decision was made for me. Victoire and Dominique were walking down the corridor toward me, bickering as usual. Rolling my eyes, I lazily lifted a hand in greeting. They stopped arguing.

"Did you think of anything? I didn't. And neither did Dom, here." Victoire glared at our sister, then turned back to me. "Well? Did'ja?"

"Yeah, I did. But I don't like it." I said uncomfortably as we started walking to one of the secret passageways Teddy showed us in our first year.

"Why not?" Dominique demanded. I looked at the ground.

"Well...it involves sneaking, fibbing, hoodwinking, and the possibility of expulsion." There was silence for a moment.

"I _love_ it!" Victoire grinned, punching a fist in the air. "That'll show that Eklund guy who runs this popsicle stand!" I couldn't help but chuckle. Victoire blew things _way _out of proportion.

"Well, okay. Here's the plan."

As I explained my idea to them, they both started looking less confident and more anxious. When I finished my explanation, Dominique was nodding in a somber way. We were standing at the entrance to the nearly empty Great Hall.

"It's dangerous. And likely we'll get caught. But we have to do it. That guy is _weird_, I'm telling you." She nodded toward the new professor, who was now seperating the marshmallows in his Lucky Charms cereal, and placing them in a different bowl. As we watched, he poured milk in the cereal and ate it quickly. Then, he began counting how many of each kind of marshmallow there was.

All three of us raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"He _is_ weird." I said fervently.

"Who is?" A voice from behind us asked. I spun around and my eyes were instantly attacked with a _very_ bright shade of turquoise.

"Oh, no one." Victoire lied easily. Dominique glared daggers into Teddy's vibrant head and stalked away. That wasn't new. She despised Teddy more than she despised Victoire.

Before either of them could comment, I saw a green-clad girl walking shyly towards us. I excused myself and went up to her, grinning.

"Hey, Jennie. How're you liking Hogwarts so far?" I asked, leading her into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. After a moment's hesitation, I sat down next to her. She smiled tentatively.

"I'm liking it a lot. The people here are really nice." She glanced quickly at me, and then stared back down at her empty plate. It would take a lot to make her my _best_ friend.

But hell, I was up to the challenge.

**a/n; Was that any good? No, it really wasn't. xP Don't worry, the next chapter'll be up SOON. :)**


End file.
